Thunderstorms and Late Night Drinking
by callmemoony7
Summary: Remus shares Sirius' bed one night.


**Title**: Thunderstorms and Late Night Drinking

**Rating:** PG 13

**Pairing:** Siremus.

**Spoilers**: Spoilers suck. So no.

**Word Count**: Lolwut

**Disclaimer**: I did not write these characters.

**Summary**: Remus shares Sirius' bed one night.

**Warnings**: Talk of boners and what not.

**A/N:** Oop.

Remus Lupin hated thunderstorms. That's why, at the beginning of sixth year at Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry, Remus could be found sharing a bed with one Messer Sirius Black during one particularly bad thunderstorm.

Now, it isn't strange to find Sirius sleeping in nothing but his trousers. And that certainly wasn't going to change because his best mate feared a bit of thunder and lightning.

_Lightning Strikes, thunder roars, a tree falls outside_

Remus makes a whimpering noise and Sirius pulled him closer.

"Shh... Remus it's okay... It can't hurt you, Remmy... Shh..." Sirius whispered to him.

"I-I-I know," Remus stuttered. "I'm j-just a b-b-bit sc-scared."

Sirius chuckled lightly. "Remmy you'll be fine. I got you." He whispers and he, who had one hand around Remus' waist and the other on Remus' head, began petting him.

"S-Sirius..." Remus whispered, drawing little circles into Sirius' chest with his finger.

"Yeah, Remus?"

Remus nestled into him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Remus."

Three days later, Sirius decides he wants to go for a drink at the kitchens. He convinced Remus to come with him, because Sirius would need someone to walk him to the dorm when he's wasted. Remus, who would much rather be studying, had giving in. Of course he did. He _always_ gives into Sirius.

"Sirius maybe we should go back now..." Remus said quietly as he looks into his tea. Bless those house elves, they make _wonderful _tea.

"Why Moony! We've only just gotten started! What time is it?" Sirius smiles spilling firewhiskey everywhere.

"It's about... 2am. Godric, Sirius, can we please just go? I need to sleep at some point..."

"You want to sleep in my bed."

"Wha... What?"

"You want to sleep in my bed. Sure, sure you were sleeping in my bed because you're scared of lightning. But come now, Remmy, you can tell me. I already know. You have a thing for me." Remus looked at him, his mouth hanging open. However, Sirius just want on. "The way we were cuddling? Male friends don't do that. I'm surprised your smart brain hasn't pieced together that I'm in love with you yet. I mean, you were laying on top of me, you would have had to feel my boner. That was fucking _hard_. I'm surprised I made it through the night with you laying on top of me like that. Anyways, that isn't the point is, you like me, and I'm in love with you."

Remus store at him for a long time, his mouth hanging opened. "I...No, Sirius, you're drunk... You don't know what you're saying..."

Sirius laughed, "Don't I? I mean, at least I was truthful with the fact that I'm in love with you. Come on, Remmy, I already know you like me. I think I deserve some confirmation here..."

"I..."

"What if I told you I'm not drunk? That this whole thing was just so I could spend a little more time with my Remmy. I could have taken James. Me and him do this in turns, you know. It's his turn to stay here sober while I get drunk. Or I could have taken Peter. Poor bloke would listen to me ramble on all night if I let him. But I choose _you._ Even though you wanted to study I made you come. I was hoping you would use the fact that I was 'drunk' to your advantage and maybe steal a kiss or two but _no._ You are too damn shy for that. Too damn shy to put your hear on the line and fucking _love me._ Take a page out of my book, Remus. This is me, putting everything on the line, and telling you I'm in love with you dammit!"

Remus looked at him, his eyes filled with tears. Then he looked down and whispered, "I wanted to tell you, for a very long time I did, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I'm not like you, Sirius. I can't just tell people anything I want too. But after that... I do like you. Fuck, I'm in _love _with you. I'm sorry I never told you, but I do." He whipped his eyes and didn't dare chance a glance at Sirius.

So they sat there. Remus looking down and Sirius staring intently at him. They sat there quietly for a while, until finally, "So where does that leave us?" Remus asked.

Sirius just laughed and said, "That leaves us, two boys madly in love with each other, sitting in the kitchens of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not doing a damn thing about it."

"Oh."

"Or...?"

"Or?"

"We could do something about it." Sirius grinned cheekily at him.

"L-l-like what?"

Sirius laughed again. "Remus you are adorable. Come on," He got up and put his hand out for Remus to take. "Let's go to bed."

Remus looked up at Sirius. Everything hes wanted was being given to him, and all he had to do was take his best mates hand. He looked up at Sirius. Some of his famous black hair falling over his bright grey eyes, eyes that let out that everything Sirius wanted would be given to him as soon as Remus took his hand.

But Remus knew Sirius would wait for him. Oh, Sirius would wait forever for Remus to take his hand. But they didn't have forever. Or at least Remus didn't want to wait forever.

So Remus took Sirius' hand and stood up, the happiest he's ever been, and said "Yeah. Yeah let's go to bed."

_a touch of the fingertips_

_is as sexy as it gets_


End file.
